Me vale una mierda de Hipogrifo!
by TinkOfAli
Summary: Gideon Prewett era diferente a los demás pero a la vez era tan igual a ellos que era difícil catalogarlo como anormal. Los Prejuicios de los Black. Este fic participa en el reto especial de Aniversario del Foro La Noble y Ancestral casa de los Black


**Título:** ¡Me vale una mierda de hipogrifo!

**Autora:** TinkOfAli

**Reto:** "Aniversario del Foro" del foro La Noble y Ancestral casa de los Black

**Género:** Humor/Drama

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, sus personajes y su mundo son creación de J.K Rowling, la mayoría de los personajes le pertenecen a ella aunque los protagonistas de esta historia son poco nombrados.

**Sumario:** Gideon Prewett era diferente a los demás pero a la vez era tan igual a ellos que era difícil catalogarlo como anormal. Los Prejuicios de los Black.

**Aclaraciones**: Este fic participa para el reto especial "Aniversario del Foro" del foro La Noble y Ancestral casa de los Black. La historia se lleva a cabo poco antes de que Harry Potter naciera, los personajes no tienen fechas de nacimiento o defunción registradas por lo que tuve que inventarlas a favor de la historia y las circunstancias conocidas.

**Aclaraciones de Texto: **

"… Texto…" Narración.

"… - Texto - …" Dialogo

**Advertencias:** Se menciona la muerte de un personaje, Slash/Yaoi (Relación Hombre/Hombre), malas palabras.

**Notas:** Este es un pequeño One-shot, todo salió de mi imaginación principalmente porque no tenía muchos datos a los que serles fiel. Si tal vez la historia no es muy detallada es precisamente porque la idea inicial es que fuera corta. Vale aclarar que pondré un par de datos "informativos" al final de la historia donde intentare explicarles más o menos lo que se sabe de los personajes que menciono y lo que entendí sobre ellos. Sin más ¡a leer!

* * *

**¡Me vale una mierda de Hipogrifo!**

Gideon estaba ahí, sentado en uno de los ya famosos almuerzos familiares que se daban en la casa Prewett. Su hermano gemelo, Fabián, estaba sentado a su lado tonteando en voz baja con su novia desde Hogwarts; Molly estaba corriendo de un lado para otro cargando al menor de sus hijos, Percy, mientras que cocinaba, lavaba y regañaba al pequeño Charlie, todo a la vez. Su madre miraba con mala cara a Arthur Weasley, el esposo de Molly, mientras él le hablaba de algún objeto muggle; por otro lado, su padre intentaba que Bill dejara de llorar.

Ahora eran una familia tradicional, incluso Molly, la menor de los hermanos, ya tenía esposo e hijos. Fabián se había comprometido con su novia ya hacía un mes y Gideon… él estaba ahí sentado viendo como todo sucedía a su alrededor, pensando negativamente lo poco importante de su presencia en ese típico y cálido cuadro familiar.

Gideon no había sido siempre tan pesimista, de hecho, era el más carismático de la familia. Había sido el dolor de cabeza de su madre y se enorgullecía de ser el tío alcahueta de sus tres sobrinos. Siempre mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro y había sido el encargado (junto con su hermano) de introducir alcohol en las fiestas de Hogwarts. La única diferencia de ese entonces al ahora era la sanguinaria guerra en la que Gideon estaba tan involucrado.

Su tía Lucretia hizo acto de presencia en ese momento, con un elegante movimiento salió de la chimenea y miro el panorama con su típico ceño fruncido.

- Cuñada – saludo alegremente el patriarca de los Prewett, la mujer solo arrugo la nariz en desaprobación al termino – ¿Dónde está Ignatius? – pregunto el hombre levantándose de la mesa y entregándole a Gideon al pequeño Bill.

- Se ha quedado hurgando alguno de sus polvorientos libros – dijo la mujer, que pasaba por una cabeza a todos los Prewett – lamento interrumpir su… cálido almuerzo

- No hay problema, tía – sonrió una muy embarazada Molly, que esperaba a su cuarto hijo o hija, querían que el género fuera sorpresa – te serviré un poco de pastel

- No es necesario, querida – asintió la mujer – he venido a hablar con Gideon – el hijo medio de los Prewett se quedó congelado con el pequeño Bill en brazos – ven aquí – ordeno la mujer.

- Venga tía, deja esa cara de malas pulgas y acompáñanos a comer – sonrió Fabián intercediendo por su hermano, la mujer solo mantuvo su cara de malas pulgas y se dirigió al segundo piso de la casa de los Prewett.

- En fin, vamos pequeñín – Gideon se levantó de la silla dispuesto a llevarse a Bill como escudo.

Su tía lo esperaba con los brazos cruzados en su, hasta hace unos años, habitación. Gideon entro con Bill acurrucado a uno de sus costados.

- ¿has traído al niño? – gruño la mujer.

- Es mi ahijado y quiero que vaya aprendiendo a no temerle a tu voz tirana – la risa de Gideon hizo que una de las venas de su tía iniciara a palpitar peligrosamente.

A pesar de que la mujer era toda una desgraciada aristócrata Gideon sabía que era una buena mujer.

- Renunciaste a tu trabajo – grazno la Lucretia, de repente – ¿en qué mierda estabas pensando, no recuerdas todos los malditos culos que tuve que besar para que te dieran un puesto tan alto en el ministerio?

Gideon ya se esperaba esa conversación. Lucretia Black estaba muy preocupada por el futuro de los Prewett a pesar de que ellos eran su familia política.

- Solo… no me apasionaba – murmuro Gideon mientras acariciaba distraídamente el cabello de Bill.

- ¿No te apasionaba? ¡Pero qué tontería tan grande! – la mujer estaba fuera de sus casillas y solo intentaba no gritar tan fuerte porque Bill estaba ahí – ¿es que acaso a ti que te apasiona, los culos y todos esos malditos maricas con los que te la pasas? – Gideon frunció el señor inmediatamente, la mujer se enderezo en toda su estatura sintiéndose sorprendida por sus propias palabras.

- Así que de eso se trata… de que soy gay – Lucretia miro decidida a su sobrino.

- El mundo mágico es muy tradicionalista, si no aceptan que alguien se case con un muggle o hijo de muggles es precisamente por la importancia que le dan a la maldita progenie – gruño la mujer – pero tu sabes perfectamente que me valió un knut la mierda de hipogrifo que tuvieran los sangre limpia en la cabeza cuando me entere de tus estúpidas preferencias sexuales.

Gideon trago saliva, eso era verdad. Por razones que el aun no entendía su tía era la única persona que sabía de sus preferencias sexuales además de, claro, su hermano gemelo: Fabián.

- Lo que no me cabe en la cabeza es que te dejaras desmoronar solamente porque una maldita cría de Banshee te boto. Debes encontrar tu camino, Gideon – La mujer parecía haberse calmado.

Gideon no paraba de mecer al adormecido Bill mientras su cerebro buscaba una respuesta.

- Tía – susurro – yo lo amo a pesar de que él nunca lo hizo – acepto Gideon – pero no fue por eso que deje mi trabajo como lame botas del ministro – Lucrecia miro de mala gana a su sobrino favorito – Quiero dedicarme a terminar esta guerra y luego irme a viajar por el mundo.

Lucrecia Black se retiró de la casa de los Prewett con una extraña sensación de inquietud y se despidió de toda la familia con más amabilidad de la habitual. Al llegar a su casa saludo a la pila de libros en la que debía estar metido su marido, no pudo evitar pensar que por muy arrebatada que fuera la decisión de Gideon era malditamente razonable de parte de su sobrino.

Al dormirse, Lucrecia nunca se imaginó que tendría que asistir al entierro de sus dos sobrinos al día siguiente y menos que no pararía de llorar por un mes al pensar toda la vida y sueños que sus sobrinos habían dejado atrás.

_**Fin**_

* * *

**Gideon Prewett:** Se sabe que es hermano de Molly y Fabián pero en ningún lugar especifica si es mayor o menor de ellos, tampoco se sabe si realmente fue gemelo de Fabián. Quise volverlos gemelos ya que creo que Molly bautizo a sus hijos gemelos (Fred y George) en honor a ellos. Además de eso solo se sabe que era uno de los mejores guerreros de la Orden y se necesitaron cinco mortífagos importantes para matarlo. Yo quise agregar su personalidad jovial porque quise ponerle una mezcla de las personalidades de Bill, Fred y George.

* * *

_Lastimosamente hay muy pocos datos sobre Gideon Prewett y la familia Prewett en general, casi ni se sabe que Molly era una Prewett. Como el reto tenía que involucrar bastante a los Black casi no encuentro inspiración, no sabía cómo involucraría a Gideon: Los Prewett no eran tratados como traidores y son muy lejanos a los Black, la única conexión con ellos es Lucrecia Black. Así que decidí involucrar el pensamiento homofóbico que podrían tener los sangre limpia y por ende los Black, creo que se habla más de los prejuicios a la sangre de los Black que de su prejuicio a la sexualidad, así que… así apareció mi idea._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_**Yyyyyyyyyyyyyy…. ¡ESO ES TODO! Espero que les haya gustado la historia y ahora sepan un poco más de algunos miembros de la familia Black.**_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**Espero que valoren mi trabajo, si es así, ¡Dejen Reviews AQUÍ abajo!**

**Nos estaremos viendo de nuevo si Slytherin lo permite... ¡Feliz Día!**


End file.
